


Scene Change

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, College, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips, Roommates, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Whose Line Is It Anyway? References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek find themselves randomly being transported into different situations and scenarios, by someone they're pretty sure is Drew Carey.





	Scene Change

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is my 300th posted fic on here, and it happened to line up with being my 100th posted Sterek fic. I wanted to make it something special. And this happened. Which is partially due to John's idea of stumbling through tropes, and my watching far too many Whose Line Is It Anyway? reruns lately. 
> 
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know and I'll get this fixed.

The first thing Derek notices is being tackled to the ground. He’s disoriented for a moment, before Stiles’ familiar scent hits him. He’s surprised when it makes him angry. Stiles usually annoys him, sure. But he’s never been this angry at him. Except for the times he’s been in danger. He can’t remember if this is one of those times.

“Stand up and fight me, asshole,” Stiles hisses at him.

Derek narrows his eyes, and jumps to his feet, glancing at the fuming man in front of him, “You know I could easily take you apart, Stiles.”

“You’re not seeming very tough right now,” Stiles taunts. “You’ve gone soft.”

Derek growls, “Did it ever occur to you that I didn’t want to kill you?”

“Well I don’t want to kill you either!”

“Then why are we fighting?”

“I don’t know!”

The urge is still there, beneath his skin. But he tries to fight it. He doesn’t understand why he suddenly has the desire to throttle Stiles. At least not right now. He jumps out of the way when Stiles lunges for him.

He hears a buzzer sound before the words “coffee shop” are echoing around the room and suddenly he finds himself stumbling through the doors of a coffee shop, with Stiles right behind him.

“What the hell?” Stiles mutters.

Derek can agree with that sentiment. He doesn’t understand how they got here, or why. He moves out of the way when someone tries to come in the door behind them.

“What are we supposed to do?” Derek asks him.

Stiles shrugs, “Order coffee? We are in a coffee shop.”

“Is it safe?” Derek asks. “I mean, we don’t know what’s going on or how we got here.”

“Well it’s obviously magic,” Stiles replies. He looks around the room curiously. “Though I think this is a real coffee shop.”

Derek has to agree. It looks and smells real enough. “Well then, let’s get some coffee.”

They sit there, drinking their coffee. Derek alternates between looking around the semi crowded coffee shop and at Stiles. He looks happy here, sipping his coffee as he looks around the shop at the customers.

“I wish we knew what was going on,” Derek mutters.

Stiles fixes his gaze on him, “Not having fun?”

“I’d be having more fun if someone wasn’t magically transporting us places.”

“It seems harmless.”

“Yeah so far.”

Stiles shakes his head, “You’re too suspicious for your own good.”

“That role usually falls to you,” Derek says.

Stiles shrugs, “I just have a feeling this isn’t anything dangerous. I’m more curious what the endgame is, and where else we’re going to wind up.”

Just like that, the buzzer sounds. The words “college roommates” filling the air.

They find themselves standing in an unfamiliar apartment. Derek looks around the place suspiciously.

“Where do you think we are?”

“An apartment,” Stiles says. When Derek just stares at him, he rolls his eyes. “I’m guessing _our_ apartment. The voice did say college roommates.”

“I hope it doesn’t expect me to go to class,” Derek mutters, earning a laugh from Stiles.

“I always thought you’d be the one that liked college,” Stiles says.

“I did,” Derek admits. “When I was supposed to be there. But there are more important things to worry about right now.”

What’s most confusing about being in this place is how it somehow smells like both Derek and Stiles. It makes him want to relax, but he can’t help but feel on edge.

“At least we have a nice apartment,” Stiles says, falling back into the couch with a sigh.

Derek feels something urging him to join him, and for once just goes with it. It’s not as if there’s really anything he can do here.

“And we have a comfortable couch,” Derek says, relaxing into the cushions.

Stiles turns his head towards him with a grin, “A notable improvement from the one you have now.”

“My couch is fine,” Derek grumbles.

“Der, it feels like sitting on padded bricks.”

It’s a bit extreme. The couch isn’t _that_ bad. But after sitting on this one he can see the appeal in maybe getting an upgrade. Not that he’s going to admit that to Stiles.

The buzzer sounds again, and Derek sighs as it calls out “road trip!”

He shouldn’t be surprised when they suddenly find themselves in Stiles’ jeep, but there’s still a moment of panic when the jeep swerves before Stiles gets his bearings and rights it.

“What the hell?” Stiles mutters. He glares towards the sky. “I’ve been on board so far, but putting us into a _moving vehicle_ seems a little much. We could have crashed.”

Derek can’t help but laugh. This whole thing is unnerving, and a little bit ridiculous. Stiles glares at him. “How is this funny?”

“This is the first time you’ve actually gotten riled up,” Derek points out. “It’s a little funny.”

Stiles shakes his head, and focuses his attention on the road ahead of him, “So we’re on a road trip.”

“Seems like it.”

“You know what that means.”

Derek is almost afraid to ask, “What?”

“We need tunes!” Stiles bangs his hands on the wheel. “You can’t have a road trip without a good playlist. Which it’s unfortunate I didn’t have time to make one. We’ll have to make do. Open the glove box.”

Derek does as he’s told. Surprised when he finds a bunch of CD’s in it. “Did you know these were here?”

“I keep CD’s in my glove box of my actual jeep,” Stiles shrugs. “I thought there was a possibility. Put one in.”

Derek looks down at them, not really able to distinguish what might be on them. They’re all dated, but that’s about it. He grabs the one that says _Summer 2009_ on it, and puts it in.

He’s immediately hit with the sound of All Time Low.

“Awesome,” Stiles grins. “I love this one.”

They drive along the highway, with Stiles singing along to the songs as they play. Derek watches him, taking in how happy he looks out here on the road. They need to get out more.  

The jeep gives a sudden jerk, and Stiles curses, both of them watching as smoke starts spilling out from under the hood. Stiles pulls over to the side of the road, and pops the hood, before getting out of the jeep.

Derek follows him.

He frowns when he takes in the state of things. There’s almost more duct tape than parts.

“How does this thing even still run?”

“Sheer power of will,” Stiles says. “Roscoe has its issues, but he gets me where I need to go.”

“Except not right now, apparently.”

Stiles glares at him, “It’s not like we were actually going anywhere. Plus, breakdowns are a part of road trips.”

“Not any I’ve been on,” Derek mutters.

“Well then you haven’t really been living,” Stiles tells him. “Now get me a wrench.”

“1000 points for Stiles!”

“What?” Derek asks, looking around and trying to place where the voice came from. “Why does he get points?”

“Because he’s not being grumpy,” the voice says. The buzzer sounds again, “Space!”

Before Derek can question it he finds himself standing on what looks like a spaceship. Derek sighs, “Just when I thought I’d seen it all.”

“Just hope there aren’t Daleks,” Stiles says.

“Daleks aren’t real, Stiles,” Derek tells him.

“Oh they’re very real,” a female voice says from behind them. “And dangerous. And best to be avoided if you want to live. Which I think you do.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispers, hitting Derek in the chest. “I knew it was all real! And you’re…”

“I’m The Doctor,” the woman says. “Now who are you and how did you get onboard my TARDIS?”

“Umm…” Stiles looks to Derek who shrugs. He turns back to The Doctor, “I’m Stiles, and this grump here is Derek. And we got here by magic?”

She nods, “Makes sense. Was it a witch?”

“To be honest, it’s been sounding a lot like Drew Carey,” Stiles tells her.

She grins, “Brilliant. I always thought there was something about Drew Carey.”

“You know who Drew Carey is?”

Derek looks over, just now noticing three other people in the room. They don’t seem the least bit phased to see two strangers aboard the TARDIS. The one that spoke was a woman about his age.

“Of course I know who Drew Carey is,” the Doctor tells her, moving back towards the center of the TARDIS and pressing some buttons. “He’s a genius. Met him once. Lovely man. I can’t say I’m surprised he’s turned out to be a wizard. Though I’m not sure why or how he’d put you lot on the TARDIS.”

“If it is Drew Carey, he’s been doing a lot of things that don’t make sense,” Stiles says.

“This isn’t exactly the first place he’s put us,” Derek adds.

“And from what I’ve gathered it’s usually only for about 10 minutes at the most,” Stiles says. “So our time is almost up.”

“What a shame,” The Doctor says, looking regretful. “Well, this doesn’t have to be the end. You two seem nice. If you ever want to travel, just give me a shout.”

“How?”

“You’ll figure it out,” The Doctor tells him.

They don’t get a chance to question her. The next moment the buzzer is sounding, and Drew Carey’s voice is announcing their next stop. A fake dating scenario where they’ve grown up together.

A moment later they find themselves sitting on a couch in someone’s living room. Derek frowns. He knows this room.

“Are we at your house?” Stiles leans over and whispers.

Derek nods, “My parents.” He turns to Stiles, a look of horror taking over his features. “Stiles, you heard what the voice said this was.”

Stiles nods, an unreadable look on his face. “Uh huh.”

Just then, Talia Hale enters the room, leveling the two with a look that just screams disapproval. “Well it’s about time you two got here. We’ve been waiting on you two to start dinner.”

Stiles gives her an apologetic smile, and stands up. He grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him up with him, before lacing their fingers together. “Sorry. We lost track of time.”

Derek tries not to react, but it’s hard not to. Not when he finally knows how it feels to have Stiles’ hand in his own. The worst part is, it isn’t real.

Talia’s face softens as she looks between the two of them, “I’m just so relieved you two finally figured it out.”

“You are?” Derek questions.

Talia rolls her eyes, “Of course I am. We’ve all known for years there was something here. We were just waiting for you two to get your heads out of your asses and figure it out.”

“Well we finally did,” Stiles tells her.

“And yet you decided to save telling your old man for last,” the Sheriff says, walking into the room.

“You know what they say, save the best for last and all that.”

John shakes his head, “Yeah I’m sure that was the reason.”

“Whatever it was, we’re just happy for you two,” Talia tells them.

“Now come on,” John says, turning to walk back towards the dining room. “I’m starving, and the food is getting cold.”

“This is so weird,” Stiles whispers to him, making sure to keep his voice low.

Derek can’t disagree.

He’s just relieved they only have to sit through this for a few more minutes. It’s not that he doesn’t want to have dinner with Stiles and their parents. He just wants it to be real. The fact that it’s not, and that he has to sit here pretending to be in a relationship with Stiles hurts him. Especially since Stiles seems so at ease with the lie. He can’t figure out why.

Stiles leans in and brushes his lips across Derek’s cheek, stopping to murmur against his ear, “You need to relax.”

Derek wants to tell him that having him this close is making him the opposite of relaxed. But he can’t. He knows Stiles is attracted to him. He’s not blind. But he’s not sure how he _feels_.

Derek is almost expecting it when the buzzer sounds again. What’s confusing is when it announces they’re going to his loft. He hasn’t been there in years. Not since he bought himself a house.

Yet here they are, standing in the doorway of his old loft.

“It looks the same,” Stiles says, stepping into the room. “As dark and cold as always.”

“I don’t get why we’re here,” Derek says, looking around the place curiously.

“You’ve said that about every place we’ve been,” Stiles points out.

“But this feels different,” Derek says, following Stiles further into the loft. “What the point?”

“Maybe to show you how far you’ve come,” Stiles suggests.

Derek already knows that without having to be back in this place. He knows there are good memories here as much as there are bad. He first realized he was in love with Stiles sitting on that lumpy couch, watching as Stiles acted out being an astronaut eating a doughnut in a round of charades. He tries to focus on those moments as they make their way silently through the loft.

They enter the kitchen just as the buzzer sounds and the words “falling from an airplane” fill the room.

Stiles barely has time to scream a “WHAT?” before they find themselves falling through the air.

“Okay,” Stiles shouts, looking over at Derek in a panic. “I was cool before, but maybe Drew Carey is trying to kill us.”

“We have parachutes,” Derek tells him, nodding his head to the pack attached to Stiles’ back.

Stiles only looks a little relieved, “What if they don’t work?”

Derek reaches out and takes Stiles’ hand, “We’re not going to die.”

“Can you be sure about that?” Stiles asks him. “Because we’re getting pretty close to the ground.”

Derek doesn’t look. He keeps his eyes on Stiles’ face, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Derek’s surprised when Stiles’ surges up and kisses him. He barely registers the buzzer sounding and the voice announcing their next destination. All he can focus on is the feeling of Stiles’ lips on his own.

Stiles pulls back with an “oomph!” when they find themselves landing on something soft. Derek looks around, surprised to find them in…

“This is your bed,” Stiles says.

Derek nods, “It is.” He looks back at Stiles to find him already watching him. He’s biting his lip nervously. “About that kiss…”

“Please tell me we can do it again,” Stiles rushes out. “I mean, if you want to. I’ve been wanting to. For a long time. It wasn’t just an ‘oh my god. We could die” thing. It was an ‘I’m kind of in love with you and if we’re going to die I need to kiss you first but would really like to kiss your forever’ thing.”

Derek laughs, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist to pull him closer, as he nuzzles into his neck, “I can get behind that.”

Stiles lets out a breath of relief before bringing a hand up to card through Derek’s hair, “Oh good.”

“And Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”

Stiles uses his grip on Derek’s hair to pull him back. Then he’s kissing him. Derek sinks into it. Part of him still can’t believe he’s really here, with Stiles, in his bed.

“This is real, right?” Derek mumbles against his lips.

“So real,” Stiles says. “None of my dreams have ever felt this good.”

Derek grins and kisses him again.

“What do you think this scenario was supposed to be?” Stiles asks him, when they pull back for air.

“Cuddling for warmth and bed sharing,” Drew Carey’s voice sounds from above them.

“It’s a little creepy that you’re watching us,” Stiles points out.

“And we’re done playing your game,” Derek tells him. “We’re perfectly fine where we are.”

The buzzer sounds again. “You’re both winners!”

Stiles snorts, and kisses Derek’s jaw. “We already knew that. Now fuck off, Drew Carey. I need alone time with Derek.”

“And I thought Derek was the rude one. Not even a thank you.”

“Thank you! Now go!”

There’s silence in the room. Derek looks down at Stiles, “How do we know he’s really gone?”

Stiles frowns, “I guess we don’t. Which is unfortunate. Because I had plans.”

“We have plenty of time. Guess we’ll just have to fulfill the cuddling requirement.”

“What a chore,” Stiles sighs dramatically.

Derek laughs, and settles back into the pillows. Stiles immediately fits himself against him, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his head on Derek’s chest.

“I always knew you’d be a cuddler,” Stiles says.

“Only for you,” Derek tells him.

Stiles kisses his chest, “I can take that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. I had fun writing this. Hopefully it was a fun read ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
